A flip-flop is assembled by drilling holes into a sole made of a flexible material and securing a moulded strap to the sole. The strap is shaped such that it comprises two elongate members joined at an angle. The adjoining portion of the elongate members has a knob. Either other end of the elongate members also has a knob. The knobs are pushed through the holes in the sole to provide the flip-flop.
When the flip-flop is worn, the wearer's foot is inserted in between the strap and the sole, such that the sole is secured to the foot by the strap. When the wearer walks, the strap may be tugged at in any direction along the plane of the sole, and also vertically from the plane of the sole, to pull away from the sole.
Quite easily, the knob is able to come free of the hole in the sole and the strap falls away from the sole.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flip-flop which has a strap more securely attached to the sole.